Baby makes four
by JoL1986
Summary: Jenny Shepard returned as the director of NCIS and bumped into the very person who she left in Paris 2 years ago Leroy Jethro Gibbs the only man not to break her heart. Gibbs the team leader of NCIS and but also the leader of his team. Jenny had returned just under a year now and her and Gibbs had gotten close again.
1. Chapter 1

Baby makes four

So this is my first NCIS fanfic and is about Jenny and Gibbs

Chapter 1

Jenny Shepard returned as the director of NCIS and bumped into the very person who she left in Paris 2 years ago Leroy Jethro Gibbs the only man not to break her heart. Gibbs the team leader of NCIS and but also the leader of his team. Jenny had returned just under a year now and her and Gibbs had gotten close again.

Jenny was in her office catching up on some paper work and thinking about a certain person and wondering how she was going to tell Gibbs something very important when suddenly that very person barged in without knocking.

"JETHRO when are you going to start knocking" " why change a habit of a life time when you know its gonna be me so why look so shocked to see me" " Well 2 reasons - 1- I could have been changing and the second one I could have had a meeting" " well I already asked your sectary if you had anyone with you and she said you didn't so that answers your second reason and to answer the first reason its not that I havent seen it all be before is it and anyway answer this for me when are we gonna get together" " Jethro we cant be together you already know that" " well Jen I don't care what your boss says I LOVE YOU and I want us to be together like we were 3 years ago" " I know you do and I want the same cause I still love you too and that hasn't changed but there is something that I should of told you 3 years ago" " what Jen you know you can tell me anything" " ok but promise me that when I do tell you, you wont hate me and you'll let me finish speaking" " Jen I could never hate you" " ok here goes"

" _when we were together last time and I left you in Paris, about 2 months later I discovered I was pregnant and so I jumped on a plane and came back here to tell you that you were going to be a daddy but then I found out that you have moved on with someone else and so I left the same day just so that you didn't see me and I never got the chance to tell you that you were going to be a daddy to our baby and so instead I wrote you a letter and gave it to ducky to give to you, and so I carried our baby until I was 8 ½ months and I went into labour on my own and I phoned Ducky to let him know and hoping that he would let you know"_

" I'm sorry Jethro all I wanted when I came back that day to tell you, was to have your arms around me and our baby and to tell you that I loved you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby" " But Jen, Ducky never gave me any letter and if he did I would have been straight on the phone to you and I would have caught a plane to wherever you were and we could have been together and we could of watched our baby grow inside of you and bring our child into the world together but I didn't know and so you went through the pregnancy and birth all alone, Jen where is our baby now, you have been back less that a year and you haven't mentioned it once" " Oh Jethro I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you and oh she is beautiful and looks like the both of us, she has your eyes, that beautiful blue colour that made me fall in love with you and she has my hair colour, here ( she pulled out 3 photos to give to him) this one was taken when I was 8 months pregnant with her ( showing him the first one)" " look you beautiful Jen" " this one was taken when our baby was 6 months old ( the second one was the two of them) then this one was taken last week at her 3rd birthday party" "aww Jen she is gorgeous what's her name" " I named her Maddison Louisa and I also put your name as the father cause as soon as I saw her I knew she was yours cause I havent been with anyone but you, you were my first and last. Look Jethro I don't want to keep you from her any longer but I need to speak to ducky first and see if he still has the letter and you can read it for yourself then you can meet our little blue eye angel" " Jen I don't need to read any letter you're here now and that's all that matters and I don't intend on letting you go again do you hear me, I want to be with you and our daughter, God Jen I made a mistake when you left me in paris I should of come looking for you and who knows what would of happened if I did, who knows where we would be, would we be married, would we have had more children" " Jethro I have throught the same this as you but we can't change the past we can only look towards the future so why don't you go down to the bullpen and I'll go and see Ducky and after that I'll nip home and collect our daughter and we'll meet you in my office ok" " alright but I can't guarantee that I'll be doing any work that I need to catch up on, I'll just be thinking about you and our little princess" " I'll be as quick as I can ok Jethro and please try and do some reports even if it's only one" " alright Boss"

But before Jen could leave her office Gibbs gave her a short but passionate kiss to which she returned.

Sorry had to leave it on a cliff hanger but if I had carried on it would only be a short story


	2. Chapter 2

Baby makes four

Chapter 2

When they had finished kissing each other they stood with their arms wrapped round each other and started talking again instead of Jen leaving her office.

" Jethro that should not of happened what if someone was to walk in and catch us"

" Jen I could not give a dam anymore and I don't care about anyone else anymore I want you in my life Jen, this past year has made me think about life and I want you and our daughter in it and don't think for one minute that I am letting you go cause I'm not. I'm never letting you go again well both of you and I can't wait to meet our daughter for the first time"

" I feel the same way and I can't wait for you to meet our daughter for the first time, she already knows who her daddy is cause she has seen the photo of me and you when we were in paris and I tell her all about me and her daddy all the time and how much her mummy loves her daddy and also how much her daddy loves her and her mummy… I hope"

" cause I love you Jen I never stopped loving you I was always thinking about you when I with Diane, I never really loved her it was always you, you were the one that was always in my heart and soul and as for our daughter even through I have only just found out about her I will always love her. I always did wonder what our children would look like if we had stayed together would they look like me, you or even a mix of the two of us "

" right you better let go of me and I better make a move if you my darling want to meet our daughter"

" my darling is it now, so does this mean we are back together"

" I suppose it does after the past year of pussy footing around each other. Only I don't want everyone knowing just yet lets just see how it goes and we'll take it from there. Right I'm off I'll see you very soon darling"

" bye gorgeous see you and our daughter real soon I'll be waiting for my message letting me know that both my girls have arrived"

" your girls are we, I'll make my visit with Ducky as quick as I can, then I'll pick little miss up then we'll coming in the back way just so you team don't ask questions then I will text you ok"

" yeah you are my girls and I suppose I better let you go, the quicker you go the quicker you'll get back with our little miss Shepard."

Before letting go of each other they quickly gave each other a kiss and so Jen left Gibbs in her office with a smile on her face while she went to see Ducky down in autopsy. Gibbs on the other hand went down to the bullpen and tried to catch up on the paperwork that was piling up on his desk meanwhile down in autopsy Jen had arrived to take with Ducky.

" Hi Ducky are you here alone"

" Yes director Jimmy's gone to help Abby with something, what can I do for you Jen"

" Well you can start by telling me what happened to the letter I gave you to give to Jethro 2 years ago"

" Oh that letter, well I was going to give it to him but he looked happy with Diane and so I kept it save until I thought the time was right and

well that time never came."

Jen shouted at Ducky

" WELL HE WASN'T HAPPY WITH DIANE HE HAS JUST TOLD ME THAT ALL THE COULD THINK ABOUT WAS ME WHEN HE WAS WITH HER so I have come for that said letter so I can give it to Jethro myself" ( so Ducky went to get the letter which to placed in his safety box )

" I'm sorry Jen I thought I was doing the right thing by not giving it to him, here you go Jen, and can I just say how happy you look today"

" Well maybe not giving him the letter was the right thing todo who knows and the reason I look happy is something's have happened today one I've told Jethro about maddison and Two we are kind of back together and I'm going to collect Maddy now so she can meet her daddy"

" So have you told him her last name then"

" no not yet I'm going to let maddy tell him hen she see's him and please don't tell anyone what I've told you its to early to tell what will happen and I don't want Maddy upset if it doesn't work out and I really don't want other kids knowing mummy and daddy are together just yet ( THE KIDS BEING TONY, KATE, TIM AND OF CAUSE ABBY) cause Abby will not stop talking about us and I haven't told sec-nav yet"

" I wont say a thing only that I'm happy for you all anyway how is Maddy I haven't seen her since you've been back"

" oh you know maddy she keeps asking for her grandpop Ducky and when she can see you next but I want Jethro to see her first then I'll call and you can come up and see her later today or it might be tomorrow which might be best"

" I'll be waiting for your call Jen and I think your right tomorrow will be best cause im sure Jethro wont want to share her just yet"

" Well he has to learn to share and we'll see you tomorrow Ducky bye "

" Bye Jen give Maddy a kiss from me wont you"

" Will do"

So Jen headed off home to collect Maddison, On the way all she could think about was her and Jethro being together and bringing up their daughter together and before she knew it she was home and maddy was waiting for her looking out the window and before Jen even shut the car door, Maddy ran to her wrapping her arms around her mummy's neck.

" hello baby"

" mummy your home, are we going to play now,"

" No baby your coming to work with me cause someone wants to meet you can you guess who"

" is it grandpop Ducky"

" well he wants to see you but its not him"

" well it has to be daddy then, did you tell him mummy about me"

" I did and yes your daddy wants to meet you but you have to tell him your name ok cause mummy forgot to tell him"

" your silly mummy so I have to tell him my full name then"

" yeah baby you do and I know I'm silly shall we go"

" yeahh lets go mummy and meet my daddy"

So Jen went inside the house to collect a few bits for maddy and herself, on the way back to the navy yard Maddy fell asleep, when they arrived Jen had to carry her as Maddy was still asleep. When Jen arrived to her office she laid Maddy down on her sofa and quickly sent Jethro a text message.

To Jethro Gibbs

Hello darling your girls have arrived and we are waiting for you in my office but we have a little problem little miss has fallen asleep so come up when you are ready and we'll wake her up together see you soon love you all my love Jen xxx

To My Jen

Hi sweetheart just give me 5 minutes just to sort the team out and I'll be up to see my 2 girls and little miss falling asleep isn't a problem just means I can have you to myself abit longer before we wake the princess up love you both so much see you both very soon love your darling Jethro xxx

" ok team I want all your reports done and then you can all clock off for the day, I've got a meeting with the director and who know how long that will be but I'll see you all tomorrow morning bright and early."

" Ok boss ( Kate, Tim and Tony all said it together)

With all that said Gibbs headed upstairs towards Jens office and to meet his daughter for the very first time.

Sorry left it like this but was getting to long and so I wanted to draw it a little longer

Please review and left me know if it's ok or not


	3. Chapter 3

Baby makes four

Chapter 3

When Gibbs arrived at Jenny's office Cynthia had already left for the day and so he knocked for the first time instead of barging in as he had done in the past as not to startle Maddy or scare Jen half to death as he had done in the past but there was no answer and so he knocked again but a little harder, he waited and still there was no answer and so he just walked in.

Jethro called for her as quietly as he could

" Jen are you in here"

When there was no answer he looked around her office he noticed her signature black heels at the end of the sofa and so he headed towards it and noticed that she was laid down next to their beautiful daughter and they were both fast asleep. Wondering whether or not to wake Jen he just sat on the arm rest and looked over his two girls noticing the way they both slept and how much Maddy looked like both of them. After about ½ an hour they were both still fast asleep and so as not to disturb Maddison he gently shook Jen to wake her up and to also let her know that he had arrived so he could meet their little girl.

"Jen, Jen my darling time to wake up, having 40 winks were we now, how are my 2 girls then"

As soon as Jen saw Gibbs her face lit up

"hi yeah I was Maddy fell asleep on the way here and well she hasn't been sleeping very well at night at the moment and so I laid down here with her, waiting for you and I must of fallen asleep with her"

" Awww Jen she's beautiful and looks just like you do when she sleeps, any way while she's asleep I have you all to myself and I can say a proper hello to you"

" hello you"

" Well hello agent Gibbs"

So while they still had their arms wrapped around each other and looking into each others eyes.

" oh jethro before when I went to see Ducky I kind off shouted at him for not giving you this letter ( which she was now holding) and I throught while Maddy is still sleeping you might like to read it"

" Jen I'll only read it if you really want me to but I have already made mind up and reading this letter won't change anything and the way I feel about you"

" I know it won't but I still like you to read it and then you'll find out something that I've never told to anyone before in my life"

" ok I'll read it just for you"

 _ **To my darling jethro,**_

 _ **putting Dear Jethro didn't look right.. Putting anything before Jethro didn't look right either, I love you jethro please remember that while you are reading this letter and know that it still kills me now that i never told you any of this face to face.**_

 _ **The day and date I wrote this letter was on Monday 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **june and it is also the day I came back so I could post this letter through your door.**_

 _ **Jethro I found out something that is going to remind me of you for the rest of my life, I went to the doctors after I left you in paris and I found out that im pregnant with your baby. I wanted to tell you face to face but when I arrive back you looked happy with someone eles later I found out from Ducky that you had just married her and that killed me, there I was pregnant with our baby and you were happy and so I gave the letter to Ducky to give to you**_

 _ **All my love always Jen xx**_

 _ **I love you Leroy jethro Gibbs xx**_

When Gibbs had finished reading the letter he had tears in his eyes and looked at Jen with such sadness and not breaking from looking at her he walked across the room and put his arms around the woman he loves most in the world

" Jen why couldn't you just post the dam letter I would of come looking for you.. You know I would have, I still loved you even through I was with diane"

" I know you would have but I didn't want to be the reason your marriage broke down and who knows what would of happened if you came looking for me"

" I'll tell you what would of happened….

I would have been with the woman I loved and I would have been by your side throughout the pregnancy and also by your side as you brought our baby into the world"

" really you would of done all of that for me"

" yeah Jen for you cause I still loved you even through you broke my heart and I was with diane, you were the only one in my heart and noone could replace you even if I tried"

"Jethro I've had enough of just me and you, I want you to meet your daughter now… we can wake her now if you want or she wont sleep tonight which means I wont sleep tonight either"

" we can but only if you do it"

" Leroy Jethro Gibbs are you scared of a 3 year old"

" No cause I'm not…. its just she doesn't know who I am that's all"

" fine I'll do it wimp"

" Jen I am not a wimp and you know it."

" Maddy, Maddy its time to wake up now baby, come on sleepy girl, someone's here to see you"

" Oh but mummy I'm still sleepy and I was having a nice dream"

" I know your still tried but if you sleep any longer you wont be tried later when it's bed time, and I'm sorry for spoiling for dream do you want to tell me about your dream"

" I'm sorry mummy but I cant tell you it won't come true"

While climbing on her mummy's knee she noticed the person who she had seen in the photos her mummy showed her.

" MUMMY my dream came true"

" Did it baby"

" yeah look Daddy's here and he's real and not in the photo's"

" yeah he is baby are you going to go over and say hello and tell your name"

All Jen could do was smile at Gibbs and her daughter, Maddy climbing down from her mothers knee went over to her daddy and held out her hand.

" Hi daddy my name is Maddison Louisa Shepard-Gibbs pleased to meet you daddy"

Looking at Jen

" you gave her my surname aswell"

" Cause I did she's your daughter too and you are on the birth certificate and so I gave her your surname too"

Gibbs just looked down at their daughter and kneeled down so he was at the same height as her and held out his arms for her and she ran straight into them almost knocking them both onto the floor and he hugged his daughter for the first time and he was almost crying.

" Jethro are you nearly crying there"

" no Jen I'm just happy that's all"

" Mummy it's not Jethrow it's daddy"

" sorry baby I'll remember next time"

" Well Maddison I'm very pleased to meet you at last, Jen you coming to join in with this hug that we are having on floor"

Maddy shouted at her daddy

" DADDY THAT'S MUMMY NOT JEN "

" that's you told daddy"

Sorry to leave it there please review it and let me know what I can do to make it better thanks to the following people for reviewing the last two chapters:-

DS2010

Quest

Esquinzo


	4. Chapter 4

Baby makes four

Chapter 4

After Maddy shouted at her daddy Jen joined them both on the floor and head slapped Gibbs but Maddy didn't notice so Jen was safe for now.

" Oh I'm sorry baby but mummy is Jen to me. Is it ok with you if I call her Jen and everyone here at work has to call her director Shepard would that be ok?"

" only you daddy only your aloud to call her Jen and to everyone else she is director shepard."

" ok baby so I'm aloud to call mummy Jen what's mummy aloud to call daddy?"

" what you asking me for I don't know I'm only three"

" hey Maddy can mummy call daddy Jethro and only mummy and when we're working everyone has to call him boss or agent Gibbs would that be ok"

" ok mummy that sounds ok"

Still sitting on the floor Jen places a light kiss on maddys head and looks at Gibbs

" Maddy shall we go and sit on mummy's sofa where its more comfomy?"

" ok mummy come on daddy you come too"

" I'm coming, Jen are you ok only you have that look on your face as if something is troubling you?"

As the newly formed family head towards the sofa Jen replays to Gibbs question

" I'm fine Jethro and the thing that is troubling me is Abby - I mean she is the baby of the family and what she gonna do when she finds out she is no longer mummy and daddies little girl anymore?"

" Mummy what you talking about?"

" well baby Abby works here and she likes calling us mummy and daddy when no-one is around but me and daddy both know that there is only one special little girl in our lives and that's you baby"

When Jen had finished talking maddy remembered something her mummy told her.

" MUMMY when can I see Grandpops, you said that I could?"

Gibbs looks at both his girls with a puzzled look on his face and questions both of them raising his voice a little

" SO WHO IS GRANDPOPS?"

Both of his girls answers together

"why its Ducky" Jen said

" GRANDPOP DUCKY" Maddy shouted

Gibbs gave Jen a look as if to say we need to talk and she gave him a look as if to say yeah we do.

" Maddy why don't you go over to my desk and pick up the phone and press number three and you get to speak to who ever answers it"

" Ok mummy so press number three I think a can do that"

" Jen is that wise getting our daughter to speak to a random person"

" Don't worry Jethro its only Ducky and I know for a fact that Jimmy's gone home cause I told Ducky to send him home cause we might give him a call to tell him that Maddy's here"

" So Ducky knew about Maddison before I did.. Did he?"

" I'm sorry but who else could I trust to look after me and our girl"

" Ducky is the only person I would trust with my life and the lives of my girls. Jen about Abby can we tell her that were together and take Maddy with us so she know about her and also tell her that mummy and daddy still loves her just the same please"

" Alright I think we can do that but can we wait a few days. I mean we have only just got back together and you and Maddison have only just met"

" Yeah I was going to suggest that but you butted in again before I even finished talking. Abby will be pleased that we are back together"

" Yeah she will be cause I think deep down she has been plotting behind our backs to get us together again"

Both Gibbs was about to replay to Jen when a small voice could be heard so Jen went over and put it on speaker phone so that herself and Gibb could hear the conversation between the two.

" Hello who is this speaking please"

" Why it's Doctor Mallard who is this that I'm talking to it's not the director"

" No its not the director silly its Maddison Louisa Shepard-Gibbs"

" Madison, its grandpop Ducky. How are you princess?"

" GRANDPOP, Where you at? Are you at work? And I'm good, really good cause I got to meet daddy today"

" Did you, Madison is mummy or daddy there with you? And yeah I'm here at work"

" Yeah mummy and daddy are both here but they won't talk you you cause their too busy"

" Busy, Busy doing what maddy?"

" Busy kissing silly"

" Maddy put your mummy on the phone please"

" MUMMY grandpop wants you"

At the sound of their daughter shouting for her mother Jenny and Gibbs pulled away from each other and Jen headed towards her desk and switched the speaker off so her daughter couldn't hear what Ducky was saying.

" There you go mummy"

" hi Ducky"

" DON'T HI DUCKY ME, JENNIFER MAIRE SHEPARD JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH JETHRO AND IN FRONT OF THAT LITTLE GIRL WHO I THINK OF AS MY GRANDAUGHTER?"

" Well me and Jethro have decided to give it another go and see what happens and we want to bring up our daughter together as we should of done had you of given him the letter"

" Jen I was only looking out for you cause I think of you as my daughter and if he hurts you in anyway I will shoot him and I wont watch him break your heart again or Maddy's do you hear me?"

" yeah I hear you Daddy and as for shooting him you'll be second in line after me and I promise if he so much as to break Maddy's heart then he'll have me to answer to"

" Jen have you told your other daughter yet about Maddy and you and her daddy?"

" no we're going to give it a few days so him and Maddy can get to know each other then we'll tell her together"

Gibbs looks at Jen with the same look in his eyes as she was giving him as if to say I will never break your heart again

" Ducky will you have a word with Jethro for me please and let him know what you'll do to him if he does break our hearts"

" sure send him down and I'll speak to him down here so its away from little ears"

" ok will do then when you've finished with him send him straight up will you?"

" will do, Bye Jen see you and Maddy soon"

" bye Ducky see you soon"

Jen hangs up the phone and heads towards Gibbs and Maddy sitting on the sofa together.

" Jethro Ducky would like to see you in autopsy"

" Did he say why?"

" No only he wanted to see you down there way from little ears that's all"

" Ok I'll head down there now and when he's finished with me we'll head home"

" Home you mean you'll drop me and Maddy off at my house then you go back to yours?"

" No Jen I'm staying with you and our daughter tonight"

" you better head down, the quicker your there, the quicker your back"

" ok I'll see you both soon, Maddy be good for mummy ok and I'll be back to take you home ok baby"

"Ok daddy see you soon"

Gibbs left Jenny and Maddy in her office and headed down to see Ducky hoping it was just going to be a quick visit so he could go and collect his girls and head to Jenny's house and hoping he would be spending the night.

Sorry to leave it there but it was getting to long and I wanted to start on the next chapter thanks to all who have viewed, left a review


	5. Chapter 5

Baby makes four

Chapter 5

After leaving Jen and Maddy Gibbs arrived at autopsy where Ducky was waiting for him and so as he walked in through the automatic doors he looked around for him and suddenly he felt Ducky's hand on the back of his head. Ducky had used his trick.

" Ouch, Ducky that hurt, what did you do that for?"

" That's what you'll get if you hurt that little girl upstairs and if you hurt Jenny then I will either head slap you or shoot you I'm not sure what I'll do yet"

" Ducky I made the mistake last time by not going after her so I don't plan on hurting either one of my girls. I love Jenny and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and Maddy. I don't think I ever stopped loving her and now I have a second chance at making her happy."

" If you really love Jenny like you say you do and you want to spend the rest of your life with her and Maddy and making them happy then as Jenny's father figure and Maddy's Grandpop you have my blessing."

" Thanks Ducky that means a lot and I'm sure Jenny will think the same."

" Jethro if I hear from Jenny that you have hurt either one of them then I will get Abby to get rid of all the evidence that I may leave behind do I make myself clear?"

" yeah you do Duck. I promise Ducky you have my word I won't hurt Jenny again"

" Good now that we have got all that out of the way, what do you think of my little princess?"

" Ducky she is not your princess she's mine and oh I can't believe how much she looks like Jen and I think she is going to have me wrapped around her little finger just like her mother does."

" That's not such a bad thing Jethro, I mean from the minute she was born she had her fingers wrapped around my heart and that's where they've stayed. The minutes she opened her eyes I knew she was yours."

" Ducky what do you mean from the minute she was born?"

" I was there Jethro with Jenny cause I was the only one she trusted at the time and so I was the one who delivered your baby girl and I stayed with them for a few days until Jenny brought her home"

" I'm glad it was you but part of me wishes it was me who helped Jenny through labour and to bring them home for the first time"

" Jethro don't you think you have left your girls long enough now?"

" your right as always. Ducky don't mention any of this to Abby please we're going to tell her in a few days and she can meet Maddison herself."

" I won't now get back to them girls of mine bye Jethro"

" Bye Ducky and their my girls not yours thank you very much"

Gibbs left Ducky and headed back upstairs to Jenny's office.

Meanwhile while Gibbs was talking to Ducky Jenny and Maddison were on the sofa reading a story and having a cuddle.

" Mummy how long is daddy going to-be, I'm missing him?"

" he won't be much longer and I'm missing him too baby"

Unbeknown to Jenny Abby was outside her office waiting for the right moment to knock on the door and at that moment Gibbs arrived and bump into Abby.

" Abby what you still doing here I thought you'd gone home?"

" I did but then I remembered that I had to see the director about something so I came back"

" ok let me just see if now is a good time"

Gibbs walked into Jenny's office and noticed that they were both sitting on the sofa

" Jen, Abby's outside said she needed to see you about something, maybe now might be the time to tell her about us and this little one"

" Jethro I would of liked a few more days of just us but I suppose your right she will only bug this room and watch us like a hawk that the end of the day she does call us mummy and daddy so its only right she should know before anyone else, go and get our girl then."

So Gibbs headed back towards the door to let Abby come in and meet her baby 'sister' for the first time.

" hey abbs mummy will see you now"

" how did you know that I call her mummy"

" do you remember when you were at my house and Jenny arrived you kind of let it slip out and you said Daddy mummy's here"

" But that was months ago…. What you waiting for I want to see mummy now"

" come on then abbs"

Gibbs lead Abby into Jenny's office and headed towards the sofa where Jen was sitting with Maddison.

" Hey Abby Gibbs said you wanted to see and tell me something?"

Spotting the small child sitting next to Jenny she decide to change her mind.

"oh it doesn't matter now I forgot what I needed to tell you cause I was waiting outside for ages and I can see your busy"

" Well seeing as you're here me and Gibbs need to tell you something, don't we love?"

" that we do my darling"

While Jenny was talking to Abby Maddison climb up onto her mummy's knee so that her daddy could sit next to her and her mummy. Abby noticing how close Gibbs was sitting next to Jenny she said something.

" Gibbs why are you sitting so close to mummy?"

" Well me and Jenny are back together as of today and you're the second person we've told as we had to tell Ducky first."

"yeahh mummy and daddy are finally back together again"

Cuddling up to her mummy Maddison wanted to know who the strange girl was and why she was calling her mummy, mummy

" Mummy who's that?, and why she calling you mummy when your not her mummy your mine."

Maddy started crying into Jenny shoulder.

" hush baby it's ok mummy's got you."

" Here jen give her to me and then that way you can talk to Abby while I settle little miss here and I might take her downstairs. Hey Maddy you going to come to daddy and we'll go down and see Grandpop"

Abby looked at Gibbs and Jenny with the same stare that Jen gave to Gibbs.

" I'll tell you in a minutes abbs let me just sort Maddy out and let Gibbs take her downstairs then I'll explain everything."

" Maddy you going to go to daddy so mummy and talk with Abby."

" OhOK mummy, Daddy can you carry me please?"

" ok baby come here, give mummy a kiss goodbye and we'll go and see Grandpop."

" bye mummy see you soon"

" bye baby say hi to Grandpop for me"

" will do."

So both Maddison and Gibbs left Jenny and Abby alone in her office and they headed down to autopsy to see Ducky before the new family of three headed home.

Please review this chapter and let me know if there is anything you would like me to add. Thanks for all the reviews for the past chapters please continue and I'll try and update today or it will be next Wednesday


	6. Chapter 6

Baby makes four

Chapter 6

After Gibbs and her baby girl left her office, Jen pulled Abby down on the sofa with her so that she could talk to her and hold her at the same time because Abby had tears in her eyes.

" Hey Abbs look at me?"

" I don't want to"

" Abby look at mummy please"

Abby lifted her head up and looked at Jenny and then she started crying.

" why didn't you tell me about your little girl? I thought I was your little girl but I'm not now I'm I?"

" Oh Abby cause you are, just cause me and daddy have had Maddison doesn't mean we don't love you any more, it only means you have to share us with Maddison. Hush stop crying or you'll start me off."

" You still haven't told me why you and daddy never told me about her?

" Abby I only told daddy today about Maddison and we was going to tell you but in a few days just so daddy can get to know Maddy and Maddy can get to know her daddy."

" DADDY DIDN'T KNOW EITHER WHY? DID YOU NOT LOVE HIM ENOUGH TO TELL HIM?"

" Don't shout at me young lady. The reason why I never told daddy is because he married again and he looked happy but now I know the truth and when I found out I was pregnant I wrote him a letter to tell him about her but I didn't post it in the end and of cause I loved him, he was the only man I ever loved no-one came even close to him"

" Right I want details and I want to know everything about my baby sister."

" Well her name is Maddison Louisa Shepard-Gibbs and she is three years old, she is a lot like daddy and she is the reason why I took this job as director just so I could be close to him again, now that I have him in my life and maddy's I'm never letting him go again or you I missed you when I left last time"

" I missed you too, love you mummy"

" love you too Abbs, are you going home or do you want to come back with me and Gibbs"

" Is it ok if I come back to yours and then I will head back to mine after"

" what ever you want to do Abbs, now all we have to do is wait for them two coming back from seeing Ducky, Abbs you look tried why don't you lay down and catch up on some sleep and I'll wake you up when they come back"

" ok mummy, can I lay on your knee? I might sleep better then"

" come on then lay down and go to sleep"

Meanwhile down in autopsy Gibbs and Maddy arrived to see Ducky. Getting out of the lift Maddison started shouting for her Grandpop.

" GRANDPOP, GRANDPOP WHERE ARE YOU?

" Maddison what you doing down here and oh you've brought daddy with you."

" I've left Jenny talking to Abby and so I throught I'd bring Maddy down here to see you"

" Hey Princess how you doing?"

Going over to her Grandpop Maddy gave him a big cuddle and a kiss on the cheek.

" I'm really good and now I can see you even more now that daddy knows about me and I get to see daddy all the time too cause him and mummy are together. Mummy said to say hi from her."

" Maddy why don't you go a read your book in my office while I talk to daddy and then you and him can go and collect mummy and go home."

" ok Grandpop"

Maddison ran off and headed towards her secret corner so that she was out of sight.

" So Jethro what happened with Abby?"

" When I left you, I went back up to Jen's office and when I got there Abby was waiting by the door saying that she needed to see the director and tell her something that she remembered, and so we had to tell her about me and Jen and I've left Jen explaining to Abby about Maddison"

" Was Abby ok about you and Jen?"

"Oh yeah she was over the moon cause in her eyes we're mummy and daddy so yeah, I'm not sure how long I should leave them talking for, it's been over half an hour now. Do you think that's long enough?"

" well if you ask me, the quicker you get back upstairs, the quicker you can take your girls home for the first time, so I think you should head back up now"

" ok you don't have to tell me twice Ducky, I'll see you Monday. Maddy we're going now."

"I'm coming daddy, I've just got to say goodbye to Grandpop"

" Hurry up then cause mummy will be waiting for us so we can all go home."

Maddison ran over to her Grandpop to say goodbye and she jumped into his waiting arms.

"bye Grandpop daddy said we have to go now but I'll see you soon right?"

" yeah cause you will princess and your daddy's right you do have to go now so that you can all go home, but next time mummy brings you in, get her to ring me and I'll come up and see you ok?

" ok I'll tell her, bye Grandpop"

" bye princess love you"

" love you too"

" Come on maddison mummy will be waiting for us and when we've collected mummy we'll all go home"

So Maddison and her daddy left Ducky and got into the lift that would take them both back to Jenny's office, while in the lift Maddison wanted to know who that was before in her mummy's office and why she was calling her mummy.

"Daddy who was that lady in mummy's office and why was she calling her mummy and you daddy?"

" Well baby that lady was Abby, remember mummy told you about her and she only call's us that when we are on our own and we are all together, but you don't need to worry angel mummy and daddy both love you and we also love Abby"

" I love you and mummy soooo much"

Before Gibbs could answer his daughter the lift arrived at the level which Jenny's office was and they headed towards the which held the women he loves most in the world apart from his little girl.

" come on you lets go and get mummy and take her home before she falls asleep and we can't move her"

" Come on daddy I'll race you"

"I'm coming I'm going to win"

" no your not I am"

As it turned out Maddison won but she could reach the door handle and she had to wait until gibbs arrived to open it for her

" see daddy I told you I'd win, bu I can't reach the handle to open it, can you open it for me daddy please?"

" sure baby there you go, go and find mummy"

Maddison ran into her mummy's office and when she found her she noticed that the lady from before was still there but this time she was laying down with her head on her mummy's knee and Maddison ran straight back to her daddy because she didn't like that someone else was laying her mummy's knee.

Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but please keep reviewing and please leave any idea's that you have to where this fanfic may go.


	7. Chapter 7

Baby make four

Chapter 7

Gibbs noticing the look on his daughters face headed towards the sofa in which he had left Jenny when he went to see Ducky with his daughter.

" Jethro where did maddy go?"

" Jen don't worry I'll go and find Maddy while you wake Abby up and I'll bring our baby girl back ok."

So Gibbs went off in the search for Maddy while Jen woke Abby up and hoping that Gibbs would find her little girl and bring her back where she belonged.

" Abby, Abby time to wake up for me"

" why! I was having a lovey dream and"

Looking around the room she noticed that Gibbs and Maddison had not arrived back yet.

" I throught you was going to wake me up when they had come back from seeing Ducky"

" They did come back, then Maddy ran off crying and so Jethro went looking for her."

" Why did she run off and why did she start crying?"

" when they arrived back Maddy ran over here to me and well she noticed you laying down with your head on my knee and well that's always been her place cause its only been me and her for three years and now that she knows about Jethro being her daddy and with you calling us mummy and daddy, she has to share us now and well she throught it would be just me, Jethro and herself, but when we explain everything to her and we'll let her know that we still love her just as much she should be fine"

Abby started crying again at the throught of her 'little sister' upset because of her.

" Mummy would it be easier if I went straight home instead of going back to yours with you, Maddy and daddy?"

" Abby you need to be with us when we explain to Maddison and with you being with us it might make thinks easier"

" But I'll only upset her even more than she already is and I'll only be in the way and it should be just you and Gibbs there, just the three of you for now and when Maddy has settled with daddy then I'll come over which might end up being in a few days"

" No Abby you are coming home with us today end of and I'm not taking no for answer. Maddison will learn to share us and she will love you like me and Gibbs do ok"

" Ok, do you know when daddy and Maddy will be back?"

" I'm not sure daddy will have to calm Maddison down and try to explain why you was laying down on her spot on my knee"

" oh ok then"

Meanwhile while Jenny and Abby were talking in her office Gibbs went looking for Maddy and looking over the railings looking over the bullpen he saw his little girl sat in his chair at his desk. So he headed down the stairs and towards the entrance to his section when he arrived he spoke to Maddy and walked in front of his desk.

" Maddison there you are daddy's been looking for you everywhere"

" I'm sorry daddy but Abby was laying down on my favourite spot on my mummy's knee, I always lay there when I'm tired or when me and mummy are watching a movie together and when I'm poorly"

Gibbs looking at the look on his daughters face could tell she was going to start crying again.

" Maddy come here baby, come to daddy"

Maddison walked around her daddy's desk and into his waiting arms. Gibbs walked back round his desk and sat down on his chair with his daughter in his arms trying to calm her down before heading back upstairs to Jenny's office.

" Daddy why does Abby call you and mummy, mummy and daddy I can't remember what you told me before."

" well Abby's mummy and daddy are not here anymore and she doesn't have anyone else to looking after her and so me and mummy look after her that's why and because she calls us mummy and daddy she gets to call you her little sister and when you get to know her you will love her and she'll love you"

" Daddy she won't take mummy and you away from me, will she?"

" No no-one will ever take me and mummy away from you ok princess you don't need to worry. Shall we go back to mummy and Abby and we'll all go home and then me, mummy, you princess and Abby can get something to eat ?"

" yeah I'm missing mummy now and my tummy keeps making funny noises"

" come on then pumpkin lets go and get mummy."

After Gibbs and Maddison had finished talking they both headed upstairs and back to Jenny's office where Jenny and Abby were waiting for them to return.

Before they saw them Jenny could hear her daughter shouting for her mummy,

" MUMMY, MUMMY I'M COMING TO FIND YOU"

" Maddy you don't need to shout so loud you'll hurt daddy's ears"

" I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to hurt your ears"

Maddy looked at her daddy's ears and gave them both a light rub and kissed them both better.

" there you go daddy all better now"

" thank you princess. Do you want to get down now and go find mummy?."

" yes please daddy."

" down you go, go and find mummy"

" ok thank you daddy, Mummy I'm coming to find you."

Maddy ran into Jenny's office and soon found her mummy and Abby who was now sitting next to Jenny instead of laying on her knee.

Gibbs stood by the office door and watched his three girls that had currently clouded his mind and thinking that maybe tonight he wouldn't have to leave Jenny's house again.

" Mummy there you are, I've missed you."

" I've missed you too baby."

" Mummy, daddy said that we're all going home together and then he's going to go out and get us some food for us all and that Abby lady is coming with us."

" Then daddy would be right, is it ok if Abby comes with us then."

" yes cause daddy told me that she wasn't going to take you both away from me and I want to go home now."

" ok let me just get my bag and coat then we can go."

While maddy and Jenny were talking Gibbs grabbed Jenny's coat and bag and he even got Maddison's things.

" I've got all your things so we're all good to go."

" come on mummy I'm hungry and it is Friday which means movie day and daddy and Abby lady can follow us home"

" alright baby lets go."

Will update soon and please leave a review and anything you would like me to add in this fanfic


	8. Chapter 8

Baby makes four

Chapter 8

Gibbs, Jenny, Maddison and Abby all headed towards the cars and Gibbs went in his, Abby went in hers and Jenny and Maddy headed towards her protection detail Melvin so he could drive them home for the weekend.

On the way home Maddison fell asleep and so did Jenny, as they arrived home Melvin noticed that Gibbs had already arrived and so Gibbs went towards the car and opened Jenny's side and he noticed that both his girls were fast asleep, he could carry Maddison but Jenny on the other hand was different matter and so he had to wake Jenny up.

" Jen, Jen honey time to wake up now, your home and I can't carry both of you I'm afraid, so you'll have to wake up and walk"

" Ok, ok I'm awake, you go round the other side and I'll unbuckle our little one here, then you can carry her inside."

So Jenny unbuckled Maddy while Gibbs walked round the other side where his little girl was so that he could carry her inside, while Gibbs was getting Maddy out Jen walked round to where her man and daughter were. While Gibbs lifted Maddy up she started to wake up.

" up you come princess"

" But mummy I'm still sleepy"

" hush baby daddy's got you."

" Where mummy gone, I want mummy to carry me, mummy always carries me when I'm sleepy."

" I'm here baby, let daddy carry you inside then mummy will take you off daddy, ok princess."

" ok mummy, daddy are you going to stay and watch a movie with us, in mummy's bed"

" I'm not sure yet princess, it's up to mummy"

When the three got inside Gibbs put Maddy down on the sofa and walked over to Jenny to talk to her and to wait for Abby.

" Jethro if you think your going home, you can think again, cause I'm never letting you go again."

" I was hoping you'd say that and I get to share your bed again and I'm never going to let you out of my sight ever again"

" about sharing my bed we might have a small problem… the small problem being our daughter."

" she won't be a problem"

Jenny laughs at Gibb's answer and had a look on her face that made Gibbs go weak at the knees, the look which she gave him in Paris and Gibbs gave her a look which Jen knew he would get her back later and her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Jenny went to answer it leaving Gibbs in the sitting room with Maddy and both were sitting down waiting for Abby to arrive so that Gibbs could go out and get food for them all.

Jenny arrived at the door and opened it to reveal Abby with her arms full of take-out bags not sure what Maddy liked to eat she got a selection of food so that they could all share if they wanted to.

" Hey Abs what took you so long to get here?"

" Hi mummy, well I stopped to get some food for us all because I didn't want daddy going out again and then Maddy wondering where he went or if he was going to coming back."

" You didn't have to do that Abs we could of just rang it in and then nobody would of had to leave and you and daddy would of got more time to get know Maddison. You coming in or are you just going to stand there?"

" I'm coming in, its just I've never been to mummy's house before, I've only been to daddy's when he was on protection detail"

As Jenny and Abby walked through the house Jenny lead her to the sitting room where Gibbs and Maddy were waiting for them to return and noticed that both of them had fallen asleep with Maddison's head on her daddy knee.

" Mummy do we have to wake them up, they look so cute."

" don't let him hear you say that, cause he will head slap you."

" but he doesn't head slap me, he only does that to Tim and Tony"

" ohh believe me, he will head slap you cause he did it to me ONCE before and that was the only time he ever did it"

" Oh wait till he wakes up I'm going to head slap him for doing it to you"

Before Jenny could replay to Abby Gibbs woke up and gently moved Maddy from his knee and walked round to the both of them.

Abby made her move to stand next to Gibbs and head slapped him twice.

" OWWW Abby what was that for and twice for that matter?"

" well the first one was for hurting mummy and the second one was for when you head slapped her and don't do it again cause I will find out and remember mummy can kill you and I can get rid of any evidence she leaves behind and no-one will ever know what happened to you."

" Abby I have never head slapped Jenny ok and I don't think I ever will."

" err Jethro I think you are forgetting something that you did in fact head slapped me. Don't you remember when I first started working for NCIS and I was your probie and we went on our first op together and Morrow told us we had to play husband and wife and I told you both that if I had to play your wife then we had to make it look real by wearing rings and you said no and then you head slapped me for ever suggesting it"

" Jen that was the only time I ever did that to you cause during that op I had fallen in love with you and I dint know how to tell you that and I ended up losing you and I never got to tell you how much you meant to me and so I married Diane to try and forget you but it didn't work when I was with her all I throught about was…. You."

Gibbs looked over to the sofa and looked at his little girl laying down on the sofa and for the second time all he could think about was how much he loved his daughter and the only woman he ever loved, the love of his life, his darling Jenny.

Please keep reviewing and if you want something to happen please let me know, hope you are enjoying this so far and I am writing chapter 9 now and I need ideas for future chapters.

Thanks again


End file.
